


Terra Nova - Hope of Morning

by firelady_zutara



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Colonization, Confusion, Dinosaurs, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Primeval - Freeform, Romance, Survival, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelady_zutara/pseuds/firelady_zutara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the eleventh pilgrimage came three surprises. A bomb, the Phoenix Group and a black haired girl named Alice Reynolds. Mark's half-sister. The cute technician has to help protecting a home, she doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a fic a while ago, but didn't actually like my first Version and decided to make a re-make.  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic.
> 
> Please note, that I'm not a native speaker, so if you find mistakes (typing, grammar, ...) just point it out and I'll fix it.  
> I'm always thankful for feedback, so don't hold back
> 
> Greetings, zuta

You couldn't breathe. You couldn't see.

You stumbled forward and fell. Luckily someone grabbed you around the waist and prevented you from falling to the unknown terrain. The person pulled you away from the portal and behind a barrier.

 

It took you a moment to catch your breath and adjust to your new surroundings. The bright light blinded you. _'Sunlight... Damn that shit is bright.'_ you thought, shielding your eyes and curiously gazing over your new surroundings.

“Are you all right, Miss...?” the man, who cautiously held your upper arm, asked.

You mustered him for a moment, before you nodded. “Reynolds, Alice Reynolds. And yeah I'm fine, so you can let go of my arm now.” you tried to smile sypathetically.

As you mentioned your last name the man looked confused but he quickly shrugged it off, so you didn't gave it a second thought. “Why are you guys so tense, shouldn't this be almost routine by now?” you asked and waved your hand towards the portal, where another man stepped out of the old world.

“ **HELP ME PLEASE!”** he yelled and ripped open his jacket.

Your voice was full of panic as you pulled the man next to you down and yelled: **“BOMB! COVER!”** loud and shrieking as a banshee. Seconds later the world went incredibly loud and hot, the shock wave pressed you down onto the forest ground and you felt heat flowing over your body like boiling water. Something sharp hit your wrist and leg.

Then the world turned dark and quiet.

 

You were blinded, seeing spots dancing around, and your ears rang from the shock wave. You tried to sit up and process the last seconds.

 

_I was at Hope Plaza. I went through the portal into the primeval. A guy blows up himself, the portal and everything near._

 

Someone pulled you up to my feet. You recognized the soldier next to you and adjusted your glasses. You were glad they didn't break. You were still dazzled and your hearing hadn't came back jet. All you could ear was that horribe, ringing sound. Panicking you tried to concentrate on the young man in front of you, singing that you couldn't hear him, pointing at your ears.

He smiled genuine and repeated your gesture. He couldn't hear you either. Carefully he pulled you away from the remains of the portal, telling you to sit down. He left you there for a moment, only to come back with another, mostly uninjured person.

You looked at the shallow cut, where something had hit you during the shock wave. It wasn't too bad, just a scratch.

 

The man who had brought you here introduced himself as Josh and wasn't a soldier. Just a volunteer, waiting for his girlfriend. You just nodded in response. You had already given him your name. And you weren't exactly in the mood for smalltalk.

“Uhm, Josh, I'm sorry, but what exactly happened, do you know, who was that?” You pointed towards the emptiness, where the portal used to be, “Why did he do that?”

The young man shook his head. “I really don't know. I mean, I'm having a few ideas, but right now, we don't have time for ideas. Come!”

It took you a while but someone finally had mercy on you and explained to you, what had happened. “So you're telling me, the colonists are fighting against a group that wants to ruin this world, just like the old world?”

The middle-aged woman, a medic, nodded. “Yes, Commander Tyler wants to fight them, but we are clearly outnumbered.”

You nodded. “I'm pretty good with tech and stuff. Probably I could help?”

 

Someone brought you to a man who introduced himself as Commander Tyler. “So, girl, how can you help? Because right now, we could need everything.”

“First of all, its either Alice or Reynolds, not girl. Second, I'm pretty good with technical stuff, I could try to build a few gimmicks, surveillance gear, bombs, alerts; you name it, I build it. Plus I can hack pretty good.” you said calmly, leaning against a tree stump.

The man nodded. “Fine, sounds good enough. I'll let you bring parts. You do your thing.”

You let a man guide you to a small opening and inspected the parts you were given. Most of them were garbage, but a few were still useful.

A few hours later, it was almost dawn, you looked at your work. A few infra-red surveillance devices, a long-distance binocular (linked with an infra-red device), a scanner, a handful of bombs (triggered by temperature changes) and a few freshly repaired communication devices. You were pretty proud of yourself and asked a man to tell Commander Tyler you had used every single scrap of metal you had gotten.

 

“And if you switch this switch you can see the surroundings in infra-red. You can see everything, as long it is warm, of course.” you explained the device to a handful of soldiers. Tyler had already called dibs on the binocular and asked if you could build a few more.

You were working on the next binoculars, as you heard a loud yell, echoing through the camp. **“REYNOLDS!”** you thought it was the Commanders voice and stepped out of the small debris hut, you were working in. Well you wanted to, but someone blocked yor way. “Dude, Tyler just called, so would you please be so fucking kind and get” annoyed you looked up. Your jaw dropped slack down. “Oh my god...” you whispered, just as strong arms pulled you into a warm embrace.

“It really is you, Ally.” your older half-brother whispered.

You flung yourself into the arms of your elder brother and clutched to the fabric of his shirt. "I missed you so much, Mark." you sobbed, hiding your face in his broad chest, as warm arms were laid around your lean body.

"God Ally, are you allright? I missed you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah.” you nodded, “Just a little bit bruised, but nothing that could drag me down.” You flashed your elder half-brother a big smile and mustered him. “Damn, Mark, I really did miss you. And man, you got so big!” You could barely recognize him. Beside his hazel eyes and genuine smile he had changed so much. To much.  
“But you too! Damn, you look so grown up! What happened to my sweet little baby sister?” he said and chuckled, “Oh, I'll have to introduce you to everyone!” He tried to pull you and show you around.  
“Mark, as great as that sounds, but I've got work to do!” you said and shrugged his hand of, “I still have to finish another infra-red binocular.”  
You could see his brain working, his jaw went slack and his mouth flew open. “You're the technician?” he asked, “Everyone talks about some newbie, building and repairing gimmicks with zero to no material!”  
You laughed. Well at least you had already made a good first impression. “Well you know, I'm pretty handy.”

Mark told you about his fathers death and eventually decided to 'help' you finishing the last binocular. Which meant him sitting across from you telling you more stories of the past five years, watching and asking what you did. “For the very last time, Mark. How the fuck are we even related? This 'wire-thing' is the infra-red sensor.” you explained and put the last parts together, “Okay, that was it.” You switched it on, “Yep, works. Great. I gotta bring this to Commander Tyler. See ya!” With a short wave and a genuine smile you took off, already used to the hot and humid air.

You made your way to the small debris hut, the improvised HQ of Terra Nova, and knocked on a tree branch that held the roof. “Commander? It's me, Reynolds, I finished the last binocular. May I come in?”  
The small room inside the hut was crowded, at least a dozen people were inside, listening to Tyler explaining his plan. “During the night we have an advantage over them. We know this land, they don't” “But what is with the sixers? They know Terra Nova just as well as we do!” a female soldier interrupted Tyler, “And they outnumber us!”  
You tried to quietly put the binocular on the table and take your leave but Tyler gestured you to stay. Confused you stayed still, waiting in a corner of the hut.  
Tyler looked in to the round. “Yeah, I know that. But this is our home and we won't let them destroy it!” he paced through the small room, “A few of us will start an attack near the main gate, including myself. The goal of this group is, to cause mayhem. We have to lure as many of them to us, so that another small group can get inside without being noticed. They will sabotage their communication and try to capture their leaders. I need volunteers for both parts.” he looked towards you, "A hacker or technician could be useful."  
As silence fell over the room, you spoke up. “Well then I guess I'm expected to volunteer for the second group. If I can copy their communication-frequency I can easily block it, or at least interfere. We'd be still able to use another frequency and as soon as they try to change theirs I just block them again, or give them false information, using their system.” you said.  
Tyler looked down at you. “Good idea, Reynolds. But what if you get caught?”  
You pulled your gun out of the hidden holster in your jacket. “Then I'll shoot. Even though I don't especially like the idea of killing someone.”  
Tyler nodded, seemingly pleased. “Good, who's going with Reynolds2?”  
Confused you looked up to Tyler. “So we can tell you and your brother apart.” he told you quietly and made a face as if he was conspiring with you, before he winked and regained his posture as a commander You could totally understand the loyality the settlers held to their commander. He seemed to be very congenial.  
After a few minutes a group of four people, including you was formed. The vast majority of the colonists would either stay back, back up group one, or cause mayhem at the main gate.

You were just putting on a bullet-proof vest, as you saw your brother storming towards you. “Alice! Are you insane?” he yelled, “You can't go! It's too dangerous.”  
You huffed in annoyance. “Mark, were not having this discussion right now. I'm old enough to know what I do and I do not allow you to boss me around.”  
Your brother almost flipped out. “Not having this discussion right now? Are you serious? You're on a suicide mission!” he shouted.  
“You should probably speak a bit louder, I'm not sure if everyone got what you said.” you out-sassed your elder brother, “This isn't a suicide mission. I'll be careful. But if you like you can do my part. You know how to decode and block an encrypted frequency, right?” you asked.  
Mark had to leave, as a comrade called him.  
Shannon, who would go with you, asked you, why Mark flipped out like that. “Usually hes very calm and collected.” he stated, looking at the young man, who tried to catch up with the other soldiers.  
“Yeah, I guess he isn't happy with me going. You know, Sir 'big brother having to protect the little sister'. Must be a macho thing.” you explained and calmly checked your gear, especially how much ammunition you had left.  
Shannon nodded. “Oh, so you are related? The boy never told us, he had family back in the old world.”  
“Half brother.” you said neutral, then it klicked, “Wait, he NEVER talked about having a sister? That tosser.” you muttered under your breath, “So do you know my brother well?”  
Shannon told you, that Mark was his daughters boyfriend, and he thought he knew him pretty well. “He never mentioned a sister. Not even a half-sister.”

Shannon and the others took you into the colonie. "So, is there a main access for communication? If so, where? Then I'd go and hack their signal before doing anything else." you suggested, every inch of your body tensing in anticipation, at the thought of a fight. You've always been a coward. A coward and a trickster. You usually stayed hidden until you saw a good opportunity, but this time you'd have to break out of your usual strategy of waiting and planning.  
Shannon nodded. "Of course, the eye, we're going into the direction anyways, so we can drop you off. Just stay beside me, and keep my backside clear. Understood?"  
You nodded. "Sure, Sir."

Your small group actually made it to the center of the colonie, without raising unwanted attention. Shannon showed you the entance to 'the eye'. "Be careful." he told you and motioned the others to come with him.  
You nodded and sprinted from shadow to shadow towards the door. Wondering, how something so important could be left unsecured. What if they hid and just waited for someone dumb enough to actually try to gain control over this 'eye'? You tried not to concentrate on this possibility or the fact that you were the poor bastard who would be dumb enough to go in.  
After a deep breath and another quik check of the surroundings you sprinted towards the door, unlocked it and darted inside. After another deep breath you locked and bolted the door, hoping no one would check this place for intruders.  
The room was eerily lit by different high-tech computers, the so called eye was a holographic simulator run by a liquid memory core. You were in awe, this wasn't just high-tech. This was the wet dream of every nerd. You quickly pulled out your datapad and connected it to the eye. "Well, this is where the fun begins." you muttered to yourself and send a short encrypted message to Commander Taylor. I'm in position. I'm going to spy a little inside their radio.  
It was almost to easy. Within a few seconds you found the frequency used by the Phoenix Group and linked your datapad onto it, so that you could listen. Listening to the radio of the enemy you programmed the radio of the settlers to switch frequencys every few seconds and broadcasted the enemies transmissions aongside the settlers radio. Commander, tell me, if you want me to interrupt their radio.  
You waited for further commands and put the security cameras within and surrounding the camp on some of the monitors within the eye, while broadcasting an old recording of a normal, quiet night on the monitors of the Phoenix Group, only leaving out th cameras near the main gate as to not raise their suspicion. The soldiers of the Phoenix Group seemed to believe the attack at the front gate was everything the settlers had for them and send almost all of their men to stop the settlers.

Interrupt their signal. Now. came Taylors order. Within a few secods you did as told and watched the settlers running out of their hiding spots and trying to seize power.  
It didn't take you long to realise, that someting was going terribly wrong. The soldiers of the pheonix group swiftly reorganised and fired back at the settlers, capturing some of the men.  
RETREAT! came Taylors order. You grabbed your datapad and gun and darted for the bolted door, after cheking the surveilance cameras for enemies near. You did what you did best. Hiding in the shadows, running, ceeping out of anyones sight. You could already see the fence, when you heard a rustling and a metallic click behind you.  
"Look who we've got here... Now, be a good girl and turn around, very slowly. Hand me your blaster and then we'll go for a walk."  
You did as you were told, discretly activating the tracker you had attached to your belt. You knew that it was delusional to hope that someone would come and save you, but you could at least hope and make it easier. It took you a moment to realise the mans mistake. Sure he had taken the blaster, Taylor had given you, but he didn't search you for hidden weapons. With swift and fast movements your shaking hands carefully took the old gun out of the hidden holster, and aimed for the mans head. You flinched as the loud bang disturbed the quiet of the night and watched the mans corpse fall down, before you sprinted away. Back towards the fence.  
A part of you knew, that the sound of the gun must have drawn some attention towards you, but your mind was blank. It was the first time you actually had to shoot someone.  
"Stop!" someone shouted behind you.  
Startled you stopped and turned, just to look right into the barrel of a gun. "Did you shoot my colleague?"  
You franctically shook your head. You just knew, the soldier couldn't believe you, you still felt the sticky, warm blood of that man on your face. What a question.  
"Then why can't I believe you? Oh, probably because you've got blood all over your clothes."  
Without hesitating you started to cry. "Please, I didn't shoot anyone. There were so many people, and they were shouting and shooting, I just ran away." you tried to make yourself appear even smaller and franctically tried to remember anything about self-defense. You cursed yourself for not listening to your brother, when he tried to teach you the basics.  
"Oh please, stop fake-crying. Move!" he motioned you to walk in front of him, "Where is your gun?" He asked, already patting you down.  
"Threw it away." you lied, hoping he would somehow not recognise the weapon. But no one could be that dumb. It was still in its holster.  
"Liar liar pants on fire!" he exclaimed and disarmed you.  
You were put in the brig, together with some other soldiers and volunteers. The soldiers seemed eerily quit, as if they knew more than the volunteers were told. You took a seat on the ground and started playing with the tracker, after trying to wipe the blood off of your face.  
After what felt like hours you heard shouting, firing and fighting from outside. Some of the imprisoned volunteers started banging on the door and shouting. Quietly you shuffled away from the door and kept quiet. It didn't take long for the noise from outside to die down. That was the exact moment, the soldiers, who had until now been sitting quietly on the side, seemed to come back to live. One of them stood up and positioned himself by the door, so that he could easily attack as soon as the door would open. After several minutes the door was flung wide open.


End file.
